sang penggoda
by madame bella lupin
Summary: Remus Lupin adalah cowok yang biasa saja, dia manis tapi banyak yang lebih manis. Dia pintar tapi banyak yang lebih pintar. Tapi dia tahu apa yang cowok inginkan, dan dia tahu bahwa Sirius Black akan menjadi miliknya. Dengan hanya sedikit senyum. AU banget, pengen nulis Remus yang bukan cowok polos. Gimana jadinya yah?
1. Chapter 1

**Sang Penggoda**

**Summary **Remus Lupin adalah cowok yang biasa saja, dia manis tapi banyak yang lebih manis. Dia pintar tapi banyak yang lebih pintar. Tapi dia tahu apa yang cowok inginkan, dan dia tahu bahwa Sirius Black akan menjadi miliknya. Dengan hanya sedikit senyum. AU banget, pengen nulis Remus yang bukan cowok polos. Gimana jadinya yah?

**Disclaimer **Harry Potterbukan punya saya, kisah ini ditulis karena ga ada kerjaan ajah.

_siapa terlena pastinya terpana  
bujuknya rayunya suaranya  
yang meminta simpati dan harapan_

_(Exist- Mencari Alasan)_

Tujuh belas tahun Remus Lupin, dan masih single. Bukannya tak ada yang mau dengannya, bukannya dia sangat soliter. Tidak sama sekali. Dia adalah cowok yang cukup manis, baik, perhatian, dan pintar. Matanya yang besar dan berwarna emas, kadang ditundukkan oleh bulu mata yang lebat dan tebal, sungguh menggugah hati siapapun yang menatapnya. Senyumnya yang ramah dan diikuti dengan lesung pipi yang dalam semakin menambah daya tariknya. Remus mungkin bukan orang paling memukau sejagat raya, tapi jelas dia tidak jelek.

Remus cukup pintar. Dia masuk peringkat sepuluh besar di kelasnya, walaupun dia bukan tipe yang akan mengacungkan tangan untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan guru. Dia tidak sepintar teman segengnya, Lily Evans, tapi dia berwawasan luas. Dia mengerti segala hal, mulai dari politik dan olahraga yang sangat membosankan, sampai gosip One Direction terbaru.

Remus bisa berbicara pada siapapun tanpa membuat jarak. Dia akan menunjukkan senyum manisnya, menanggapi segala candaan, mengajari teman-temannya yang butuh tutor Kimia, dan dengan sentuhan kecil apakah itu tos atau gebukan canda, cowok dan cewek manapun akan meleleh.

Dan Remus menyukai keadaan ini. Dia suka mengembangkan sayapnya, tak terikat dengan siapapun, bebas memberi harapan pada siapapun yang dia mau. Dia bisa ber-TTM dengan siapapun yang dia mau. Membonceng pulang di motor siapapun, belajar berdua dengan siapapun, sms-an sampai tertidur dengan siapapun...

Remus menikmati kejombloannya lebih dari siapapun.

"Dasar cowok genit," kata Lily, menggeleng-geleng saat Remus menebar pesonanya ke Mr Filch, satpam SMA Hogwarts. Mr Filch melambai penuh semngat pada Remus, yang tertawa.

"Dih, siapa yang genit, gue cuma berusaha ramah sama semua orang. Emang lo, jutek gitu," kata Remus ringan.

Lily mendesah. "Kenapa sih lo susah banget berkomitmen?"

Remus mengibaskan tangannya. "Komitmen di umur tujuh belas? Yang bener aja Lils. Gue bukan elo yang betah banget pacaran sama Severus. Lima tahun! Astaga! Dipelet apa sih lo?"

Lily tertawa. "Entah. Apa gue putusin aja ya?"

Remus mengangkat-angkat alisnya penuh sugesti. "Boleh. Terus jadian sama cowok macho anak basket deh."

Lily tertawa. Severus, pacarnya sejak kelas satu SMP, mungkin bukan cowok paling luar biasa seperti James Potter, kapten tim basket ganteng itu, tapi setidaknya Severus tahu bagaimana cara menghargai orang lain dan tidak menganggap orang lain lebih rendah darinya.

Lily dan Remus sudah berteman sejak kelas 5 SD, saat mereka berdua menjadi ketua dan wakil kelas. Sejak itu, mereka tak terpisahkan, sampai kelas 3 SMA ini. Bahkan mereka sering sekali sekelas. Lily adalah anak baik-baik, bukan jenis cewek gaul yang suka neko-neko dan mencoba hal-hal baru. Dia sangat baik, sampai-sampai kadang Remus gemas padanya. Kebaikan hati Lily tak ayal disalahgunakan oleh teman-teman yang lain soalnya.

"Setidaknya, kalau lo ngga mau pacaran, jangan kasih harapan ke orang-orang tak berdosa dong," kata Lily lagi.

Remus mendesah. Entah sudah berapa kali mereka mengulang percakapan ini. "Gue ngga ngasih harapan, Lily sayang, gue cuma pengen berteman sama banyak orang. Lagian, kalau sudah ketemu orang yang tepat, nanti juga gue akan berkomit. Tenang aja."

Lily mengangkat alis, tapi tidak melanjutkan bicara, karena dua orang teman segeng mereka datang, Amos Digory dan Alice Meadows. Mereka berempat membicarakan hal remeh temeh, seperti PR, sambil berjalan ke kantin.

Kantin sungguh ramai. Remus mendesah. Dia sangat tidak suka dengan keramaian kantin yang sumpek. Dengan langkah berat dia menghampiri Madam Hooch untuk memesan nasi uduk kesukaanya. Tapi saat itu, seseorang dengan tubuh besar menubruknya dari samping. Orang itu berbalik cepat untuk meminta maaf.

Dan dunia serasa terhenti.

Remus menahan napas. Cowok di hadapannya jelas bukan manusia. Dia adalah pria paling tampan yang pernah Remus lihat, dengan tubuh yang tak kalah memesonanya.

Astaga.

"Maaf," kata cowok itu, nyengir. "Didorong sama babon-babon ini." Dia menunjuk teman-temannya yang terbahak-bahak.

Remus terhentak. Tapi dengan sigap dia tersenyum manis, bahkan tertawa. "Memang susah ya kalo mau makan di kebun binatang seperti ini," candanya.

Cowok itu terbahak, suara tawanya sungguh menggetarkan. Perut Remus seperti diterbangi kupu-kupu. "Begitulah. Ngga ada pawangnya sih," kata cowok itu.

Remus tertawa. "Saking sudah akutnya yah? Suntik obat aja tuh."

Cowok itu makin terbahak, bahkan teman-temannya ikut tertawa. Remus nyengir, lalu melambai pergi.

Step 1. Buat mereka tertawa, check.

Remus tersenyum puas saat menyadari bahwa cowok itu masih menatapnya saat dia berdiri di depan stand Madam Hooch untuk memesan. Remus pura-pura tak sadar, berjalan kembali ke meja gengnya.

"Hey Lils," bisiknya pada Lily. "Gue ketemu cowok paling ganteng sejagat raya!"

Lily mengangkat sebelah alis. "Kayaknya gue tahu siapa yang lo omongin"

Remus mengernyit. "Gimana lo bisa tahu?"

Lily tertawa. "Makanya, sekali-kali luangin waktu lo buat nonton basket dong, jangan Cuma sibuk nyari mangsa TTMan."

Remus nyengir puas. "Aku kan profesional,"katanya sok imut sambil mengedip-kedipkan mata besarnya yang indah. "Jadi, lo tahu siapa maksud gue?"

Lily nyengir. "Kalau ngomongin cowok ganteng sejagat, pasti maksud lo adalah Sirius Black."

Remus tertawa. "itu nama orang?"

Lily ikut tertawa. "Jangan sampai dia mendengarnya," katanya. "Dia termasuk geng _bully_ James Potter."

Remus cemberut. "Tadi gue ngga liat dia bersama Potter."

"Jelas saja, si Potter lagi macar sama Jessica Atoms dari kelas F. Benar-benar tak punya kelas," kata Lily menggeleng, mengedik ke arah meja Potter dan Jessica yang sedang suap-suapan. "Bikin mual aja."

Remus tertawa. Kebencian Lily pada James Potter mungkin hanya dikalahkan oleh kebencian Jepang terhadap sekutu di perang dunia II.

"Lagian Rem, gue denger dia udah punya pacar," kata Lily lagi.

Remus mengangkat alis. "Oh ya?" kemudian dia menoleh ke arah rombongan Sirius Black lagi, dan mendapati cowok itu sedang melihatnya. Sirius lalu berpaling buru-buru seolah tidak sedang kepergok sedang mengawasi Remus.

Remus menatap Lily lagi dengan senyum puas. "Gue akan mendapatkan Sirius Black. Gue yakin itu."

Lily cuma bisa menghela napas dan menggeleng pelan.

Gimana menurut kalian? Apakah saya seharusnya melanjutkan cerita ini? Review please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sang Penggoda**

**Summary **Remus Lupin adalah cowok yang biasa saja, dia manis tapi banyak yang lebih manis. Dia pintar tapi banyak yang lebih pintar. Tapi dia tahu apa yang cowok inginkan, dan dia tahu bahwa Sirius Black akan menjadi miliknya. Dengan hanya sedikit senyum. AU banget, pengen nulis Remus yang bukan cowok polos. Gimana jadinya yah?

**Disclaimer **Harry Potter bukan punya saya, kisah ini ditulis karena ga ada kerjaan ajah.

**Chapter 2**

_Tanpa terasa kau curi hatiku  
Dengan berbeda caramu  
Menaklukkan hati kecilku_

Berjuta rayuan yang pernah kurasa  
Namun tak pernah tersentuh  
Tak ada yang mengesankanku

_tapi semua berbeda  
Saat kau ada di sini  
Mempesonakan aku selalu_

_(Tiket)_

Remus Lupin menghentakkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur, dan bersiap membuka laptopnya. Dia sudah tak sabar ingin melihat wajah ganteng Sirius Black sejak pertemuan pertama mereka tadi di kantin. Mungkin Lily tak percaya, tapi kali ini Remus serius.

Ada sesuatu di diri Sirius yang membuat Remus tak bisa berhenti memikirkannya. Dan itu bukan sekedar wajahnya yang tampan. James Potter juga sangat tampan, tapi sekelas dengannya saat kelas satu tak membuat Remus lantas menyukainya. Tapi Sirius berbeda. Entah auranya yang misterius, atau persaingan yang menanti di depan, yang jelas Remus sangat penasaran.

Remus membuka Facebooknya, dan mengetik _Sirius Black_. Muncul hanya satu nama. Remus tertawa. Siapa sih yang mau menamai anaknya dengan nama aneh begitu. Terkekeh, Remus membuka profile Sirius, menatap foto cowok itu sedang melempar bola basket ke ring. Cover fotonya menunjukkan geng basket kelas 3 yang terkenal: James Potter di tengah, dikelilingi Sirius, Evan Rosier (mantan TTMannya saat kelas 2 dulu), Frank Longbottom, dan Kingsley Shackelbolt (cowok yang sampai sekarang tidak pernah mengajaknya bicara sejak Remus menolaknya saat kelas 1). Remus membaca profil Sirius.

Dia sempat bersekolah di SMA luar negeri sampai tahun lalu. Pantas saja Remus merasa tak pernah melihatnya. Ternyata cowok itu baru pindah saat pertengahan semester tahun lalu. Dia sepertinya sudah bersahabat dengan Potter sejak mereka berdua masih pakai popok. Wall Sirius penuh dengan candaan dan kata-kataan, rayuan cewek-cewek manja, dan tentu saja, pacarnya.

Remus mengernyit. Pacar Sirius adalah cewek di SMA lamanya, dan dari wall-wall mereka, sepertinya mereka cukup lama berpacaran, mungkin setahun. Cewek itu cukup cantik, tapi tampak agak angkuh. Tipe cewek kaya yang gaul setengah mampus. Remus mengangakat alis. Yang begini sih bukan saingan dia.

Remus menghela napas. Dia meneruskan membaca, mencari segala informasi untuk memulai proyek memenangkan hati Sirius. Cowok itu gila basket dan main game bersama teman-temannya, suka film horor, dan tampaknya cukup cerdas. Makin membaca, Remus makin menginginkannya.

Astaga, Sirius Black sungguh sesuatu!

Esoknya, Remus masuk sekolah dengan penuh semangat. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk memulai.

"Bila cintaku ini salah, hatiku tetap untukmu," senandungnya pelan di kelas.

Lily tertawa. "Pagi-pagi udah 'galau' aja."

Remus nyengir. "Emang galau. Kan hari ini mau ketemu si dia," katanya sok centil.

Lily terbahak. "Cie, yang punya gebetan baru..."

Remus tersenyum penuh arti. "Bukan gebetan, cuma pengen sahabatan aja ama dia. Kayaknya orangnya seru. Itu aja," katanya simpel.

Lily melongo. "Lo gila ya Rem, dia uda punya pacar. Senggaknya kalo lo mau ngancurin hubungan orang, itu karena lo serius..."

Remus berdecak, mengibaskan tangan. "Ssst, ribet deh lo."

Lily mengernyit. "Rem, pernah denger yang namanya karma?"

Remus tersenyum manis. "Lily sayaang, udahlah. Ngga usah di bahas, oke?"

Lily cemberut. Remus nyengir. "Ke toilet dulu yah," katanya, lebih untuk menghindari ceramah yang jelas sudah ada di ujung mulut Lily. Remus menggeleng pelan. Lily tahu apa sih, Remus bukan mau menghancurkan hubungan orang. Dia Cuma ingin berteman saja. Memangnya salah ya kalau dia ingin punya banyak teman?

Di toilet, betapa kagetnya Remus saat bertemu dengan orang yang sejak pagi dia harapkan untuk bertemu.

"Hei," sapa Remus, menunjukkan senyum termanisnya yang berlesung pipi. Sirius tampak kaget.

"Hei," sapanya balik."Lo yang kemaren di kantin kan? Masih inget gue?" dia terdengar heran.

Remus tertawa. "Pawang babon?"

Sirius terbahak. "Astaga. Bener-bener _first impression_ yang buruk ya."

Remus menatap mata Sirius lama, memerhatikan iris abu-abunya yang luar biasa. Sirius juga menatap matanya, tampak agak salah tingkah.

"Nggak buruk-buruk amat kok, lo kelihatan kayak anak yang seru," kata Remus, setengah merayu. Sirius masih menatap matanya. Mereka terus bertatapan, lalu saat menyadarinya, mereka berdua sama-sama tertawa.

"Cuma keliatan doang ya,"jawab Sirius. Apakah Remus mendeteksi ada nada merayu di sana? Tersenyum puas dalam hati, Remus tertawa.

"Abisnya, kan kita kenal aja nggak, mana gue tahu lo _beneran _seru atau Cuma _keliatan _doang," kata Remus, menyuntikkan sedikit nada manja disana.

Sirius tertawa. "Astaga, maafin gue. Sirius Black, kelas 3B," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Remus terkikik. "God, kita kenalan di toilet! Remus Lupin dari 3D."

Sirius terbahak. Remus meraih tangannya untuk berjabat tangan, dan kembali menatap mata Sirius tajam. Sirius tak melepaskan tangan Remus untuk waktu yang lama, terpukau pada mata indah Remus. Remus benar-benar tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Perlahan, dia menarik tangannya dari Sirius, yang mendadak sadar dari trans-nya.

"Oh sori," dia meringis. Remus tersenyum penuh arti, yang dibalas Sirius dengan senyum lebar. Sirius mengacak rambutnya salah tingkah. Remus tertawa.

"Sampai ketemu lagi" kata Remus, dan masuk ke dalam bilik toilet. Saat pintu toilet sudah terkunci, penuh kemenangan dia bergumam, "Yes!"

Setelah itu, Remus selalu 'tak sengaja' bertemu dengan Sirius. Dia selalu pulang lewat lapangan sekarang, dan matanya selalu menangkap mata Sirius, dan mereka saling bertukar senyum. Remus selalu memastikan senyumnya disuntik dengan sedikit bumbu manja. Kadang Sirius menampilkan ekspresi lucu, yang di balas Remus dengan ekspresi meledek. Lalu Sirius akan tertawa, dan Remus tertawa puas karenanya.

Suatu hari, Remus melihat Sirius masuk ke perpustakaan dengan Potter dan Longbottom. Tahu bahwa ini adalah kesempatan emas untuk akhirnya dapat mengobrol lagi, Remuspun menyusul masuk ke perpus. Setelah memastikan Sirius melihatnya (Remus pura-pura tak menyadari keberadaan cowok itu, pastinya), Remus menghampiri rak terjauh, bagian Kewarganegaraan. Dengan memanfaatkan tubuhnya yang pendek, dia berusaha meraih buku yang dia tahu tak akan pernah bisa dia raih.

Dan saat itulah dia merasakan sosok besar di belakangnya, mengambil buku incarannya.

"Pendidikan Politik Tingkat Tiga," kata suara itu, Remus menoleh dan menatap langsung mata Sirius Black. "Cerdas sekali bacaannya."

Remus tersenyum manis, meraih buku yang disodorkan gebetannya itu. "Makasih," katanya degan sedikit genit. Sirius membalas tersenyum lebar.

"Suka baca?" tanyanya.

Remus menundukkan matanya malu-malu, bulu matanya mengedip menutup matanya. "Lumayan. Ada tugas, jadi mau nggak mau cari bacaan juga."

Sirius nampak bersemangat. "Iya, kan ada tugas dari Ms Sinistra. Lo udah bikin?"

"Lagi cari-cari bahan aja," jawab Remus. "Mau ikutan bikin bareng?"

Sirius mendesah. "Malas banget tapi..."

"Dih, jangan malas dooong. Ayo kita bikin bareng," kata Remus manja. Sirius tertawa melihat tampang cemberut Remus, dan akhirnya mengikuti cowok itu duduk di salah satu bangku.

"Woi, ayo keluar dari sini. Ngerasa asing banget gue disini," kata Longbottom, tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang mereka.

Sirius mengangkat bahu. "Gue mau ngerjain tugas Kn dulu. Lo berdua duluan aja," katanya.

Potter dan Longbottom melongo. "Sejak kapan lo semangat ngerjain tugas?"

Sirius terbahak. "Parah lo. Nih, gue lagi nemenin Remus yang semangat banget bikin tugas."

Remus ber'hai' dengan dua sobat Sirius, yang membalas sapaannya dan lalu, akhirnya, pergi juga setelah selesai menggoda Sirius habis-habisan soal 'gebetan' baru.

"Jadi,,," kata Sirius. "Topiknya apa?"

"Lo ngga tahu topiknya?" Remus berpura-pura terkena serangan jantung, dan Sirius terbahak lagi.

"Percaya deh sama yang dengerin pelajaran di kelas," kata Sirius, menjulurkan lidah.

"Ck ck ck, nggak dengerin pelajaran ya, bandel ya," kata Remus. Sirius makin terbahak.

"Dih, gue dibilang bandel..." erang Sirius setengah manja. Kali ini giliran Remus yang tertawa.

Dan akhirnya, sesi belajar bareng itu malah mereka habiskan dengan mengobrol. Bahkan mereka skip 2 pelajaran terakhir saking asyiknya. Tanpa sadar, perpus dan sekolah sudah mau ditutup, dan ternyata sudah empat jam mereka mengobrol tanpa ada habisnya! Mulai dari sinetron di tv, basket Sirius, buku bacaan Remus, film horor Sirius, keluarga mereka, teman-teman segeng mereka,,,

Dan kebersamaan itu harus berakhir.

"Pulang naik apa?" tanya Remus.

"Motor," jawab Sirius, nyengir.

"Boleh nebeng sampai halte?"

Sirius awalnya namapak agak ragu, namun setelah menatap mata indah Remus, otomatis dia mengangguk. "Ayo."

Remus tertawa puas dalam hati. _Yes!_

Makasi buat yang uda review! Banyak yang ngga suka sama pemakaian bahasanya ya,,,jadi sedih,,tapi gue bener2 minta maaf ya,,abisnya gue kan masih baru dalam penulisan fanfic, dan menurut gue paling enak nulis sama bahasa yang biasa kita pake sehari-hari. Gue malah bingung kalo mau bikin candaan yang pake bahasa resmi,,hehe,,maaf sekali lagi karena emang gue belum berpengalaman,,tapi kalo gue bikin cerita lagi, akan gue usahakan dengan bahasa yang lebih baku. Makasiiii bgt sarannya,, :D

Kalo ada yg ngerasa cerita ini bergerak terlalu cepat, jangan kaget kalo sangkaan kalian salah. Akan ada banyak kejutan dari Remus dan hatinya yang bercabang itu,,hahaha,,,

Akhirnya selesai chapter 2. Emang kalo lagi niat bisa asik banget gini. Review please


	3. Chapter 3

**Sang Penggoda**

**Summary **Remus Lupin adalah cowok yang biasa saja, dia manis tapi banyak yang lebih manis. Dia pintar tapi banyak yang lebih pintar. Tapi dia tahu apa yang cowok inginkan, dan dia tahu bahwa Sirius Black akan menjadi miliknya. Dengan hanya sedikit senyum. AU banget, pengen nulis Remus yang bukan cowok polos. Gimana jadinya yah?

**Disclaimer **Harry Potter bukan punya saya, kisah ini ditulis karena ga ada kerjaan ajah.

Chapter 3.

_You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
Oh, oh  
But you don't really give a shit  
You go with it, go with it, go with it.  
'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll_

Yo-u said "Hey,  
What's your name? "  
It took one look  
And now we're not the same  
Yeah you said "Hey."  
And since that day  
You stole my heart  
And you're the one to blame

And that's why I smile  
It's been a while  
Since every day and everything has  
Felt this right  
And now you turn it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need  
The reason why I-I-I  
I smile

_(Avril Lavigne)_

Sejak pertemuan terakhir mereka di perpustakaan, Remus dan Sirius seolah tak terpisahkan. Sirius akan berusaha _tak sengaja _bertemu Remus dimanapun, dan mereka akan langsung ngobrol panjang. Dan Remus juga akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Dia sangat menikmati saat-saat bersama Sirius.

Sirius selalu punya banyak hal untuk diceritakan.

Semua orang heran, karena sudah menjadi rahasia umum Sirius bukan tipe orang yang banyak berbicara. Tapi entah mengapa, tiap bersama Remus, Sirius akan menjadi sangat terbuka. Sirius mendengarkan semua cerita Remus, mulai dari pengamen rese yang dia temui di jalan, sampai masalah serius seperti berantem dengan ketua _cheerleader_ Doris Jones yang cemburu pada kedekatannya dengan Sirius. Sirius selalu berusaha memikirkan kemarahan Remus, kesulitan Remus, dan mencari segala solusi. Dia mau meluangkan waktu untuk membantu Remus mengerjakan tugas. Mengantar Remus pulang.

Dan Remus tahu, Sirius melakukannya bukan karena ingin Remus menjadi pacarnya.

Sirius kadang bercerita tentang pacarnya yang tinggal di Amerika, namanya Jean. Jean tipe posesif yang kadang membuat Sirius sebal, tapi mereka tetap bertahan. Dari segala yang diceritakan Sirius, jelaslah bahwa dia hanya menganggap Remus sahabat.

Dan, entah mengapa, Remus merasa sedih karenya.

Tapi Remus mengabaikan perasaan aneh itu. Memang keinginannya dekat dengan Sirius hanya sebagai teman, yang kadang mesra kadang cuek. Dan keinginan itu terkabul. Jadi apanya yang kurang?

Remus mendesah. Matanya nyalang memikirkan Sirius, yang nampaknya jauh lebih menarik daripada pelajaran Fisika Mr Flitwick.

"Kenapa lo?" gumam Lily, menyikutnya.

Remus melirik sahabat kecilnya itu dengan sebal, dan balas menyikut. "Lagi galau nih."

Lily mengangkat alis. "Kenapa?"

Remus menghela napas. "Entahlah," jawabnya diplomatis.

Lily mengernyit. "Pasti ada apa-apanya dengan si Sirius Black."

Remus nyengir. "Mau tahu aja atau mau tahu banget?" godanya.

Lily cemberut. "Bercanda lo basi de."

"Biariiiin," Remus menjulurkan lidah kekanakan. "Lils, entar temenin gue yuk"

"Kemana?"

"Nonton basket."

Lily menatap Remus, kedua alisnya terangkat. "Kenapa tiba-tiba?"

Remus tersenyum malu-malu. "Sirius meminta gue nonton. Hari ini ada pertandingan persahabatan lawan SMA Durmstrang." Remus mengatupkan tangannya dan memasang mata besarnya yang terpolos. "Plis Lils, ini permintaan seumur hidup gue."

Lily mendesah. Dia selalu tak bisa menolak mata Remus yang seperti ini. Dasar curang! "Iya deh."

"Yes! Maaci Lily,, _love you soo much_,,, muach,,,"

Lily mendengus. "Kalo ada maunya aja baru love-you-so-much."

Remus hanya bisa tertawa bersalah.

Saat Remus dan Lily mencapai lapangan, pertandingan sudah dimulai. Remus melihat Sirius penuh konsentrasi melakukan usaha terbaiknya untuk menyerang tim SMA Durmstrang yang terkenal dengan kekasarannya. Dan Remus kembali dihantam oleh kenyataan betapa kerennya Sirius. Fokus. Keringat. Benar-benar cowok paling macho yang pernah Remus temui.

"Cie, yang terpesona," goda Lily, menyikutnya.

Remus nyengir bersalah. Saat itu peluit istirahat sesaat berbunyi. Dan matanya menemukan mata Sirius. Sirius mengangguk singkat tanda menyadari keberadaan Remus, tapi tidak lebih dari itu. Memang _cool _ sekali.

Remus pun mendesah penuh damba.

Lily terbahak melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang nampaknya kali ini benar-benar serius suka pada seseorang, seberapa kuatpun Remus tampaknya menyangkalnya. "Jangan ngompol saking girangnya. Malu-maluin aja," goda Lily.

Remus meliriknya sebal. "Apaan sih, gue ama Sirius cuma sahabatan kali. Ga lebih. Lagian dia juga udah punya cewek. Karma Lils, inget," katanya sok bijak.

Lily mengangkat sebelah alis. "Tumben inget karma."

Remus no comment, karena pertandingan dimulai lagi. Seumur hidup belum pernah Remus setegang ini menonton pertandingan apapun. Astaga. Dia jadi merasa bodoh, apalagi ternyata tim Sirius menang! Euforia yang luar biasa pun terjadi. Para _cheerleader _centil segera mengerumuni kelima cowok keren pemeran utama lapangan hari itu.

Entah mengapa Remus merasa sebal. Dengan cemberut dia mengajak Lily keluar lapangan, tanpa kata apapun pada Sirius.

Memang cewek-cewek _cheerleader_ itu cantik, terus kenapa? Remus juga ga kalah manis. Bahkan dia berani bertaruh punya mata yang jauh lebih cantik dibanding mereka semua. Dengan kaki menghentak, Remus berjalan ke kantin. Lily hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng, mengikuti sobatnya itu dari belakang.

Mereka makan soto mie dalam diam, sampai terdengar ramai-ramai sura menuju ke kantin. Ternyata para cowok-cowok basket itu, kali ini tanpa _cheerleader _rese untungnya. Cowok-cowok itu langsung melihat Remus dan Lily. Sirius mencoba menatap mata Remus, yang, karena masih sebal tanpa alasan jelas kenapa, mengacuhkan usaha itu. Setelah cowok-cowok itu duduk di tempat tak jauh dari mereka, Sirius menghampiri Remus, berpura-pura mau memesan makanan didekat tempat duduk cowok imut itu.

"Hei," kata Sirius, mengusap rambutnya ke belakang.

Remus tersenyum simpul, bukan senyum super manisnya yang biasa. "Hei. Selamat ya sang juara."

Sirius tertawa. "Makasih dukungannya. Kok tadi telat datengnya? Lagi sibuk?"

Remus mengangkat bahu. "Tadi ketemu Ms Sinistra sebentar. Heran aja pertandingannya _on time_."

Sirius nyengir. "Emang tumben-tumbennya tepat waktu. Biasanya molor. Gue..." Belum selesai kalimat Sirius, Potter menghampirinya.

"Cie Sirius dan gebetan baru. Tadi nonton ya Rem?" katanya sok akrab pada Remus.

Remus nyengir. "Dia yang minta," jawabnya sambil mengedik Sirius, yang senyum-senyum salting. Potter terbahak.

"Kalo sampe Jean tahu, salah satu dari lo berdua bakalan masuk buser," katanya dengan nada misterius, yang bahkan membuat Sirius tertawa.

"Makanya, jangan ada yang bacot dong," kata Sirius, mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Remus, pundaknya menyentuh pundak Remus, membuat cowok manis itu berdebar-debar tak karuan. Rasanya selama ini belum pernah mereka sedekat ini. Bahkan di motorpun mereka selalu dibatasi oleh tas Sirius yang besarnya ampun-ampunan!

Potter melirik Lily, yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja. "Evans, sehat?" tanyanya, entah mengapa nadanya dingin.

Lily mendongak, mereka bertatapan untuk waktu yang lama, tanpa kata. Sirius dan Remus cuma bengong melihat suasana sangat tak bersahabat yang mendadak timbul. Setau Remus, Lily dan Potter tak pernah ada relasi apapun untuk membuat mereka saling tatap dengan benci seperti ini.

"Ehem," deham Sirius akhirnya, tak tahan dengan susana mencekam yang mengherankan ini. Potter dan Lily saling mengalihkan pandangan, dan Potter pergi tanpa kata lagi, langsung keluar dari kantin.

Sirius dan Remus menatap Lily. "Apa?" bentak Lily. Kedua cowok itu langsung buru-buru menggeleng. Sirius pamit untuk menyusul Potter, jelas sekali menginginkan penjelasan. Tapi dia sempat bertukar pandang dengan Remus, seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan (bertukar-pandang-lalu-tertawa-saat-menyadarinya), dan berkata, "SMS gue komen lo soal pertandingan hari ini ya."

Remus tersenyum manis, Sirius tertawa dan melambai pergi.

Remus berpaling ke Lily. "Apa-apaan tadi Lils? Lo ada 'sesuatu' sama Potter yang nggak pernah lo ceritain ke gue?" katanya penuh tuntutan.

Lily mendesah. "Nggak ada apa-apa kok. Gue cuma males aja sama dia."

Remus menatapnay tak percaya. "Yang bener aja Lils. Kali ini gue biarin lo ngeles, tapi gue pengen denger cerita lo sejujurnya. Gue sahabat lo kan?"

Lily hanya bisa mengangguk.

_Chapter ini menjelaskan soal perkembangan 'persahabatan' Sirius dan Remus. Sejauh yang gue tahu, cowok jarang banget ngajakin temen buat nonton dia main olahraga, kecuali temen itu spesial (kasih tahu gue kalo gue salah, haha). Disini gue pengen nekenin, bahwa persahabatan benar-benar tumbuh cepat di antara Remus dan Sirius, tentu saja karena usaha Remus yang selalu menjadi sosok yang diidamkan pria buat jadi pasangannya: manis, humoris, smart, dan nyambung buat di ajakin ngomong. Ditambah bulu mata yang selalu 'siap' menunduk malu-malu disaat yang tepat. _

_Sebenernya uda di kasi batesaan dari cerita ke komen author, tapi ttp ga muncul ,, maaf yah kalo mengganggu,,akhirnya komen gue miringin aja kali ya,biar keliatan kepisah,,hehe._

_Maaf ya kalo ada typo dan ga di italic juga, makasi sarannya. _

_Kalo ada yang punya pengalaman TTMan boleh di share, kali aja pas buat plot cerita ini *wink wink _

_Chapter ini juga bagian pertama dari hubungan James-Lily, penasaran? Apakah mereka emang bener-bener cuma saling benci tanpa sebab, ato ada masa lalu tertentu? Hmm,,, lets cekidot di chapter selanjutnya._

_Plis review,, dan makasi buat yang sebelumnya sudah review! *big hugs.._

_Karena kalian semua hebat, gue jadi semangat update nih,,ayo komen terus biar makin semangat,,hehe_


	4. Chapter 4

**Sang Penggoda**

**Summary **Remus Lupin adalah cowok yang biasa saja, dia manis tapi banyak yang lebih manis. Dia pintar tapi banyak yang lebih pintar. Tapi dia tahu apa yang cowok inginkan, dan dia tahu bahwa Sirius Black akan menjadi miliknya. Dengan hanya sedikit senyum. AU banget, pengen nulis Remus yang bukan cowok polos. Gimana jadinya yah?

**Disclaimer **Harry Potter bukan punya saya, kisah ini ditulis karena ga ada kerjaan ajah.

Chapter 4.

_Sejak saat pertama_

_Melihat senyumannya _

_Jantung berdebar-debar_

_Inikah pertanda_

_Namun ternyata salah_

_Harapanku pun musnah_

_Sejak aku melihat_

_Kau selalu dengannya_

_Tuhan tolong aku ingin dirinya rindu padanya memikirkannya_

_Namun mengapa saat jatuh cinta_

_Sayang-sayang dia ada yang punya_

_(Yovie and Nuno)_

"Pasti ada sesuatu," kata Remus, nadanya penuh tekad.

Sirius mendesah. Saat ini mereka ada di perpustakaan, belajar untuk ujian Kimia besok, karena Sirius paling lemah di pelajaran ini dan meminta Remus membantunya belajar. Di luar hujan sungguh deras, suasana dingin yang membuat buku Kimia mereka terlupakan sejak sejam yang lalu.

"Memang pasti ada," kata Sirius, menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja, menatap Remus. "Tapi kalau mereka ngga mau cerita, pasti masalahnya jauh lebih dalam dari yang kita pikirkan."

Remus memajukan bibir bawahnya dan mengkerutkan alisnya, tanda bahwa dia sedang tidak puas dengan sesuatu. Sirius tertawa melihatnya. Dia selalu tertawa kalau Remus sedang mengeluarkan berbagai ekspresi 'tak lazim'-nya. Mereka bertatapan lama, lalu Remus berpaling dengan senyum malu-malu dan bulu mata menunduk, dan Sirius kembali tertawa.

"Tapi gue penasaraaan," kata Remus merengek manja.

"Gosip mulu sih lo," goda Sirius.

Remus menjulurkan lidahnya. "Gue pengen tahu karena peduli, tauuu,"katanya, mendorong Sirius main-main. Cowok itu tak bergeser sesenti pun, membuat Remus makin sebal dan makin berusaha mendorongnya sekuat tenaga. Sirius terbahak melihat usaha Remus, makin kekeuh pada posisinya.

"Lo kuat banget sih," kata Remus pura-pura sebal.

Sirius tertawa bangga. Remus tersenyum dalam hati. Dia paling tahu bahwa memuji cowok kalo dirinya kuat adalah titik lemah cowok manapun. Sirius menatap wajah Remus, masih dalam posisi kepala di meja, dan seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Remus berpura-pra tertarik pada buku kimia mereka.

Setelah agak lama dalam posisi seperti itu, Remus berkata, "Capek? Mau pulang aja?"

Sirius menggeleng. "Hujan."

Remus nyengir. "Paling pas kalau makan mie rebus dan tidur ya."

Sirius tertawa. "Sama lo juga pas."

Remus tertawa, yakin kalau wajahnya memerah. Jarang-jarang Sirius mengeluarkan kata-kata _out of character_ seperti ini. Inikah saatnya Remus bertindak lebih jauh?

Dengan penuh keberanian, Remus mengulurkan tangannya, dan mengusap rambut Sirius main-main.

"Gombal banget sih lo," katanya. Sirius tertawa, lalu mendekatkan kepalanya ke Remus, mengibas-kibaskan rambut gelapnya yang lembut. Remus bisa menghirup wangi segar _shampoo_ mahal Sirius, dan langsung ketagihan.

"Rambut lo enak banget wanginya," kata Remus lagi, makin berani. Sirius tertawa, tangannya meraih sejumput rambut Remus, yang membuat cowok mungil itu makin gelagapan.

"Rambut lo juga. Wangi dan lembut. Kok bisa lembaran rambut lo halus seperti ini sih?" goda Sirius, memainkan rambut sebahu Remus yang memang sangat lembut. Wajah Remus merona gila-gilaan. Dari semua cowok yang pernah dekat dengannya, tak ada yang pernah memuji rambutnya.

Sirius memang berbeda.

Mereka terdiam sejenak, Sirius masih memain-mainkan rambut Remus. Keintiman ini membuat Remus tak tahu harus berpikir apa. Jadi dia hanya menunduk, menikmati setiap detiknya...

"Sirius."

Sirius dan Remus langsung terlonjak memisahkan diri saat mendengar seseorang memanggil. Ternyata Kingsley Shackelbolt, mantan 'ttm' Remus yang sampai sekarang menolak bicara dengan Remus. Remus merasa seperti terpergok saat melihat ekspresi tak suka Kingsley yang tak ditutup-tutupi.

"Oh, hei, King. Kirain udah pulang," kata Sirius salah tingkah, mengusap rambutnya ke belakang.

"Ngapain lo masih disini?" tanya Kingsley pada Sirius, dengan masih mengernyit menatap Remus, yang hanya menunduk.

_Mampus gue,_ pikir Remus. _Kalau sampai Kingsley cerita soal 'anti-komitmen' gue ke Sirius..._

"Lagi belajar buat ulangan Kimia besok," jawab Sirius ala kadarnya.

Kernyitan Kingsley makin dalam. "Sejak kapan lo butuh tutor belajar?"

Sirius mengangkat bahu. "Ngga ada salahnya kan belajar bareng."

Keheningan yang menyusul membuat Sirius tampak heran. Kingsley menatap tak suka Remus. Lalu tiba-tiba tertawa sinis. "Mangsa baru lo ya," katanya dingin pada Remus.

Remus mengernyit, akhirnya mendongak menatap Kingsley. "Apa maksud lo sih?"

Sirius menatap bergantian Kingsley dan Remus. Kingsley, dnegan penuh benci, berpaling dan pergi tanpa kata.

Mood Remus mendadak hilang, dan perutnya mulas.

"Apa maksud Kingsley?" tanya Sirius, nadanya tak nyaman.

Remus mendesah. "Bukan hal penting kok."

Sirius terdiam, dia menatap Remus penuh perhitungan. "Remus," panggilnya.

Remus mengumpulkan buku-bukunya, siap pergi, tapi Sirius menarik lengannya untuk duduk kembali. Remus menunduk, pasrah. Dia tahu tak ada jalan keluar dari ini. Dia harus mengatakan sesuatu.

"Tak ada apa-apa, Siri," kata Remus akhirnya, menatap Sirius. "Dulu, Kingsley pernah nembak gue, dan gue tolak. Cuma itu."

Sirius tampak agak kaget, perlahan dia mencerna informasi ini. Setelah lama saling terdiam, diapun berkata, "Kenapa ditolak? Kingsley cowok yang baik banget kan?"

Remus mengangkat bahu, tapi tidak menjawab. Sirius menatap wajah Remus lama. "Lo yang nolak kenapa lo yang sedih gitu?" tanya Sirius akhirnya, mencoba bercanda.

Remus tersenyum kecil. "Mungkin karena setelah penolakan itu ada satu orang di dunia ini yang benci sama gue?" katanya sarkatis.

Sirius tertawa. "Tumben banget lo peduli sama orang yang benci sama lo?"

"Eits, gue selalu peduli koook," kata Remus, akhirnya bisa ikut tertawa, dengan manja menggebuk bahu Sirius main-main. Sirius ikut tertawa.

Tapi saat itu Remus tak melihat, bahwa ada sesuatu di mata Sirius yang tidak sepenuhnya percaya padanya...

_Kelas 1B, dua tahun lalu._

_You're too loud, I'm so hyper_

_On paper we're a disaster_

_And I'm driving you crazy_

_It's my little game_

_I push you, and you push back_

_Two opposites so alike that_

_Everyday's a roller coaster_

_I'm a bump you'll never get over_

_This love (love) hate (hate) relationship_

_You say you (you) can't (can't) handle it_

_But there's no way to stop this now_

_So shut up and kiss me_

_Kick (kick), scream (scream) call it quits_

_But your just (just) so (so) full of it_

_cause it's too late, to close your mouth_

_So shut up and kiss me_

_So shut up! So shut up!_

_I call you and you pick up_

_I tell you how much I'm in love_

_I'm laughin and you get mad_

_It's my little game_

_Go ahead now, admit it_

_You like your world with me in it_

_Like a record, it's broken_

_Yeah, I'm a bump you'll never get over_

_(Orianthi)_

"Bener-bener bikin mual," geram Lily pada Remus. Saat itu mereka sedang ada jam kosong untuk pelajaran Matematika, yang sangat mereka syukuri. Karena di luar hujan lebat, anak-anak merasa malas keluar klas dan memilih untuk tetap mnikmati kehangatan ruang kelas tanpa guru.

"Kenapa?" tanya Remus, menghentikan _flirting_-nya dengan Kingsley Shackelbolt, cowok dengan badan super gede yang jadi incaran 'sobat' baru Remus semester awal ini. Mereka baru masuk SMA dan Remus sudah mendapatkan mangsa. Lily tak tahu apa yang sobatnya ittu pikirkan, dan dia cuma bisa berdoa semoga tak ada karma yang menunggu cowok penggoda itu.

"James Potter," kata Lily, mengernyit menatap cowok sangat tampan dengan tubuh paling macho sekelas, sedang bercanda dengan seorang cewek cantik bernama Angela Brown. "Itu cewek kelimanya bulan ini!"

"Astaga Lils," kata Remus geli. "Lo ngitung?"

Lily cemberut. "Bagaimana caranya gue ngga menghitung kalau dia selalu men_display_ keromantisannya," geramnya sebal.

Remus tertawa. "Sudahlah Lils, bukan urusan kita juga."

Lily menggembungkan pipinya. "Gue cuma ngga kebayang aja ada cowok se playboy itu di kelas kita. Untung saja Sev bukan tipe begitu."

Remus kali ini terbahak. "Mengingat Sev tidak punya 'modal' untuk jadi playboy, yah, gue rasa lo akan selalu aman, Lils."

Lily memelototi Remus, yang berusaha keras menghentikan tawanya. "Walaupun Sev ngga setampan Romeo, bukan berarti dia ngga punya pesona,,,"

"Ya, ya, ya, pesona yang cuma lo doang yang bisa lihat kan?" goda Remus lagi. Lily makin manyun, membuat Remus tertawa puas.

Pulang sekolah, Lily ada jadwal piket kelas, dan Remus dengan tanpa bersalah meninggalkannya. "Maaf ya Lils, udah janji sama Kingsley mau pulang bareng," alibi Remus. Jadi, Lily dengan penuh kesebalan, piket seorang diri. Saat sedang mengatur bangku yang berantakan, tiba-tiba pintu kelas terbuka.

James Potter berdiri disana, seorang diri.

Ini jarang sekali terjadi, karena James selalu dikelilingi oleh teman-teman dan fans nya yang bejibun banyaknya.

Memilih untuk pura-pura tidak melihat, Lily melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Hei, Evans," kata Potter, mengacak-acak rambutnya. Lily mengernyit, dia paling sebal kalau Potter sudah mengacak-acak rambutnya, lagaknya seolah dia manusia paling luar biasa sedunia. Hah!

"Potter," angguk Lily ala kadarnya.

Potter tetap berdiri di pintu, entah apa yang dia tunggu.

"Ada sesuatu yang tertinggal?" tanya Lily akhirnya, setelah lima menit Potter hanya berdiri mengamatinya bekerja. Cowok itu seperti tersadar dari trans, dan tertawa malu.

"Ngga juga sih," katanya, lalu, dengan sangat mengagetkan, dia membantu Lily merapikan kursi dan bangku. Lily hanya terdiam, terlalu kaget untuk bereaksi.

"Ini bukan giliran lo piket," kata Lily akhirnya.

Potter nyengir, "Tidak apa-apa. Gue suka piket kok," katanya bercanda.

Lily hanya mendengus, namun tidak melanjutkan percakapan. Paling cowok itu hanya ingin cari muka agar Lily memberinya sontekan ulangan Fisika minggu depan. Enak saja. Sampai kapanpun Lily tak akan sudi membantu cowok bernama James Potter ini!

Saat selesai piket, James hanya menunduk, dan Lily kali ini serius heran.

"Lo kenapa sih?" tanyanya.

James mengangkat bahu, lalu, dengan gaya kasual tapi wajah merah padam, dia berkata, "Mau pulang bareng?"

Lily mengangkat alis, menatap James lama. "Nggak usah," jawabnya akhirnya. "Gue pulang bareng _pacar_ gue."

Mendengar ini, James nampak sangat kaget. "Pacar? Maksud lo Lupin? Gue pikir dia naksir Kingsley..."

Lily tertawa. "Ngga mungkinlah, gue dan Remus cuma temenan. Pacar gue anak kelas A, lo ngga kenal juga."

James mengernyit. "Gue ngga pernah liat lo berdua jalan bareng," tuntutnya.

Lily mengangkat bahu. "Gue bukan elo yang suka mengumbar kemesraan," katanya singkat. "_Thanks_ bantuannya," dan Lily benar-benar sudah akan pergi, saat James meraih lengannya.

"Lo ngga suka gue mengumbar kemesraan? Ngga akan gue lakuin lagi," katanya, menatap lurus mata Lily, yang mengernyit heran.

"Bukan urusan gue juga, Potter, terserah lo mau mengumbar apapun. Gue ngga peduli..."

"Tapi gue peduli," kata James. "Gue peduli pendapat lo tentang gue."

Lily benar-benar tak tahu harus berkata apa. Apa sebenarnya maksud cowok ini? Kemudian, Lily hanya menggeleng dan berlalu pergi, masih memikirkan kata-kata cowok itu...

_Gue peduli pendapat lo tentang gue..._

_Akhirnya chapter 4 selesaii! Disini sengaja gue selipin masa lalu Lily, abisnya bingung kalau Lily yang cerita ke Remus. Lebih enakan dengan versi seperti ini. Semoga kalian semua suka. _

_Kira-kira, apa yang akan Sirius lakukan menyangkut kebiasaan Remus ya? Dan apa yang dilakukan James sampai-sampai Lily sangat membencinya melebihi apapun? Hmmm,, akan terjawab di chapter 5! Keep review guys, makin banyak makin cepat update!_

_Love u all so much..._


	5. Chapter 5

_**PERMINTAAN MAAF**_

Semuanyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Maaf kalau endingnya seperti ini.

Maaf kalau mengecewakan kalian.

Terimakasih karena selama ini masih setia bersama madame bella lupin, cewek biasa yang mencari kesibukan dengan menulis. Walaupun hanya sebentar aku di dunia maya ini, tapi aku snagat menikmatinya. Maafin cewek betawi ini jika membuat kalian penasaran terhadap kisah2 yang udah dibuat menggantung. Tapi mungkin ini adalah kali terakhir aku membuka fanfiction. Dan menulis di sini.

Terimakasih semuanya, review dan fav kalian sangat berarti untuk aku.

Salam hangat,

Madame Bella Lupin


End file.
